So Much For My Happy Ending
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: everyone accuses bella of cheating with jasper but as she leaves the cullens house she is taken by the gods and has to live the life she was meant to live. edward finds out the truth and tries to go after her but she is already taken.review! Love this song By Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I will tell the summary to this story.**

**Isabella swan has a lot ahead of her she is hoping that Edward will change her before she gets too old. Then when Alice finds something she accuses Bella of cheating on Edward with jasper, Edward believes it and while she is walking home from the Cullen's after that accusation she is taken by the gods and turned into a twelve year old demigod. The life she should have lived but somehow got by and that's when the gods need her. What happens when Edward learns the truth and tries to go after her but is too late because she was already taken.**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	2. accusations,a so called friend

**If you haven't already check out my other stories called "love and war" and "waking up in 2005".**

**Bella s pov**

**Song: **_You were all the things I thought I knew .And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everythingThat I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to beBut we lost it_

Avril Lavigne 'My happing ending'

_Bella's dream_

_Someone or something was humming or mumbling in a voice so low that I couldn't hear its exact words just a very sweet melody, but I realized that I was only using my hearing. I tried to use my sight but just saw nothing but darkness all around me. And then out of nowhere I started to fall faster and faster as I gained speed I was screaming for Edward anybody now because I was desperate for someone to help me, but I could see that there was nobody around to actually help at all and if there was how in the world were they going to help me. I stop screaming because it wasn't helping but I was whimpering though._

Finally I woke to Edward shaking me.

"It's okay, love what's wrong." He asked me with a worried and frantic expression, I just shook my head saying I am okay he hugged me tightly and then his expression went stern and angry and read that I was in big trouble.

"Bella why were you in the woods?" he asked trying to control his breathing

"What?" I asked confused

"When I found you, you were passed out in the middle of the woods next a river. Bella what were you doing in the middle of the woods sleeping?" he said in a worried voice

"I honestly don't know." I said trying to get him to laugh it off with me but he wasn't laughing though

"Bella you can't be doing that I am trying to keep you alive but I would like some help, would you at least try and help me out here?" he asked with a pleading expression and I just nodded and he kissed my head. Then Alice came barging in with looks that could give anyone a heart attack if they were in a stare down with her.

"How could you do this Bella?" she asked me as if she were heartbroken "you know he loves me! How could you cheat on Edward with jasper!" she asked getting madder with my silence. Then I saw Edward looking at me confused but I shrugged I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Alice what are you talking about how do you know that she cheated on me with jasper?" Edward asked in a demanding voice.

"Because I found this under my bed and I couldn't find her future last night." She said holding up my bracelet with a tight grip. Edward looked at me with pained and hurt eyes, then they turned to anger and he ran out I started to cry out his name and then looked at Alice with tears in my eyes and said

"I don't know how that got there Alice I swear-"

"I know you did something to him and you haven't only hurt Edward but you have hurt me because I trusted you, you were one of the last people I expected this from! And now I want you out of this house and to stay out of this family!" she yelled and I got up and ran out of that house but I saw something I didn't think I would ever see in my life. Edward was on the couch making out with a strawberry blond and then they turned to me and Edward glared at me and then Rosalie came out from around the corner glaring and hissing at me and then pointed to the door and I stumbled out and into the cold rain. As I felt the freezing rain touch my skin it felt like a thousand knifes going into my skin all at once and I thought about everyone else.

I am glad that jasper, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle were out hunting I don't think I could live with the looks that they were going to give me even though I didn't do anything with jasper or any guy for that matter. Especially Esme and Carlisle, Esme would get tears in her eyes, tears that would or never could actually fall. Carlisle would give me a disappointing look; because I know he would never expect me do something like what Alice has accused me of.

Once I was out of the house and about a mile away I broke down into tears, and then something, like a feeling in my gut told me to go into the woods, but the other part told me it's wrong and dangerous.

'Bella you know that Edw-'

'Shut up, Edward doesn't care about me anymore; if he did he would have at least listened to me!'

I thought to myself and then my thoughts shut up and I went with my gut. Now some say that that is completely stupid of me to go with my gut and not my thoughts but I really didn't care at the moment because I just lost my boyfriend and my best friend and probably my whole family at the same time, what else do I have to lose?

There was nothing I tripped and just laid there for a while and drifted off to sleep not caring about anything, not even the fact that it is raining and I am in the middle of the woods. Or that I could get sick out here. I woke up because it was raining harder now and I got under the trees leaves for protection, and then for some reason I started to think of a really depressing but good song by Jason Walker called 'down'.

**I don't know where I'm at. I'm standing in the back, tired of waiting.**

**Waiting here in line hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.**

**I shot for the sky; I'm stuck on the ground.**

**Why do I try I know I'm going to fall down;**

**I thought I could fly,**

**So why did I drowned?**

**I'll never know why; it's coming down, down, down.**

Then I heard something but it sounded like a mother singing to their child right before they go to bed. It was a beautiful melody and I knew it was in a different language but somehow I knew what the woman was saying and I was familiar with it. It was a poem but she was using it like a song,

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

I followed the voice even though I know I should not have because I didn't know who that was but I didn't care because I was going to be as reckless as I want. And then I found something it was a creek with beautiful flowers around it and then I found the woman with the wonderful voice and she saw me and smiled a dazzling smile at me. She was beautiful, she had long shiny brown hair, and her eyes were a warm and cozy brown, she had elfish features that reminded me of Alice but Alice had more of a pixie look and then I got tears in my eyes just thinking about Alice.

I looked around and saw that she was next to a warm fire, with amazing looking food, that my stomach growl just looking at it. She waved at me to come and join her next to the warm fire and I did, she nodded encouragingly towards the food and I hesitated because I knew better than to take anything from a stranger but then I felt relaxed like I was home. Like this person was like a relative that I was close with.

"Why are you being so nice to me; I don't even know you." I said in a low voice

"I saw what had happened to you and I know you didn't deserve any of it because none of it was true none of it is true. You needed a friend to help you back up from that horrible fall that nobody caught you from. Not even person who you expected to always catch you, instead he just sat there and watched it all happen, and watched it all unwind right before your eyes. He didn't even give it a second glance even though he loves you and I didn't think that was right because he didn't know why things happen that way and he just decided to not catch you when you needed it the most, but I will warn you now Isabella it won't be the last time a friend or lover decides to let you down or not catch you." She warned in a very concerned voice and I could see it on her face. I was going to ask her how she knew so much about me and what had happened earlier, that's when I started to get dizzy and passed out but not before hearing:

"She's here; she should be out for a very long time….

**Okay so did anyone guess that was a goddess and which one? Love it hate it? Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. changing her, big mistake

**Hey guys a lot of people are wondering how the bracelet got there and I will have Hestia explain it.**

Song: All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending  
It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

**Hestia's pov **

I felt bad after she had gotten dumped, well not technically dumped but she found her boyfriend cheating because he didn't break up with her. No he decided to go and kiss a blonde knowing that Bella was coming around the corner. That was kind of the gods fault for the bracelet and her future missing, we put a bracelet that is not Bella's original one, there where we knew Alice would find it when nobody was home and we do have the power to take away Alice's power away if we wanted to.

Now I know some think this was cruel but we had to do it because somehow she got past the monsters with her very strong aura. She was needed in our plans before we even knew it. We were all surprised when Poseidon told us about her and said that she was 18 already. We couldn't just put her in battle with no experience so we had to make her give up her life forcefully by making her boyfriend think she cheated on him with his own brother and her best friend think she got her soul mate to cheat on her.

I don't know if you know this but it's hard to take an immortal's memories away so slowly but surely their memories of her will fade, but her father and mother Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, it was easy to take their memories away because they are just mortals. Soon there will be no memory of the existence of Isabella Marie Swan from anyone; it will be like she never even existed.

The gods fought for hours on who we should give her to because we can't take her and raise her here in Olympus. A god must not interfere with their children's life path or choices even though that's what we just did. We decided that we would give her to a woman named Sally Jackson. We would change everything about her, her looks, her smarts, her age, her memories and name, but not her personality because we couldn't do that to her and interfere anymore than we already have.

She now will be known as Artimis Marie Jackson, she has strait midnight black hair, sea green eyes that changed to a chocolate brown sometimes, lightly tanned skin, and has ADHD and dyslexia, a troubled kid some might say but looks like an average 12 year old girl in Manhattan, New York. She goes by Alex though; Artimis the goddess had asked Poseidon if he would name Alex after her. He agreed saying that would fit her perfectly.

Aphrodite and Athena wanted nothing to do with this because we took away Aphrodite's new favorite couple on purpose, Athena mainly just thought it was wrong to do this to her. Saying 'she is bound to figure it all out, that we took her old life away ,It may not happen till years from now but it will happen and when it does she is going to hate us and want nothing to do with us'.

We had to put her to sleep for about 5 months so that we could take her memory of her other life fully away, So that we could change her fully too.

**Edward's pov**

I can't believe she or jasper would do that to me, to Alice. I loved her, I mean I still love her because I always will but right now I am hurt that she did that. I felt bad about using Tanya but I had to pretend to show Bella that I didn't need her to be happy.

That's when the others got back from hunting and I thought I would kill jasper once I saw him but Alice glared at me to back down and then she confronted him on it. He denied it saying he thought of Bella like a sister and not that way and I thought Alice would explode and then she showed him Bella's bracelet and he looked it over then something caught his eye.

"I thought- isn't Bella's name was supposed to be on the back of it and I don't smell her scent on it?" he asked Alice and me

"Yes isn't on there though?" she asked taking it from his hands and then she froze and paled even more than her usual self.

"What Alice?" I asked, and then Tanya came in and started to kiss me on the neck.

"Wait! EDWARD STOP! This isn't Bella's bracelet. You broke it off with her for nothing." I froze and then pushed Tanya off of me and marched up to Alice.

"Alice how could you do this, I broke up with her for nothing, I should have known that she would not have done something like this!" I screamed at her

"Edward! Stop screaming at Alice when really you're the one who didn't listen to what Bella had to say instead you making out with Tanya and technically you didn't break up with her so you mainly just cheated on her!" Rosalie screamed, and Tanya walked right out of the room.

"I have to go talk to Bella and apologize to her." I ran as fast as I could out of the room.

I ran to Bella's room and I tapped on her window and saw that it was empty. No! She could not have moved that fast, could she? I ran to the front door and knocked on it and Charlie answered.

"Oh hi, your Carlisle Cullen's son right?" he asked in a friendly voice, wait! Doesn't hate me for leaving his daughter for 6 months? And since when doesn't he know me I have been dating his daughter for about 8 months now.

"Charlie where is Bella I need to talk to her." I asked confused and then he looks at me just as confused.

"Who is Bella?" he asked

"What do you mean? She is your daughter." I said

"Uhh kid I think I would remember having a daughter named Bella." He said I just walked away, what is happening? How could Charlie not remember Bella? Then I ran to where I found Bella and then saw her original bracelet and it said Bella Marie swan on the back. Where did she go? I started to run around, trying to find her scent, but was having no luck.

***gasp* the gods made a mistake when it came to Bella's bracelet! Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. The Life Of Artimis Marie Jackson

**Okay guys I have decided on what to do, I know this will sound corny but it came to me in a dream. I will switch people and their names but they will still have about the same personality. I just couldn't find good last names like these.**

**Twilight ****Percy Jackson series**

**Artimis Marie Jackson/ Isabella Marie swan will be Percy Jackson **

**Justin Chase will be Annabeth Chase**

**Jonathan Dare will be Rachel Dare**

**Artimis Marie Jackson a.k.a Bella**

Well, what a way to start off the day when it is a school field trip, I had just came out of the office from the headmaster who warned that if I did anything bad or even mildly entertaining happened on this field trip she would have my head on that stupid platter in her office that's above her fireplace for some reason. Heck, I am surprised I don't know why it's there because I am always in her office its either spending lunch in there, detention till nine pm, or something along those lines. I guess just by reading this paragraph you would mark me as a troubled or bad kid. Could you say that? Yeah you could, but before you do it let me introduce myself.

I am Artimis Marie Jackson but I just go by Alex. I am from Manhattan New York and I am twelve years old in sixth grade. I go to a boarding school called Yancy academy in upstate New York, this has to be my sixth school in six years, but it's not like I want to be here. I am only here for my mom, sally Jackson, to make it easier for her because I know it must not be easy to have a dyslexic and ADHD kid who has gotten kicked out of every school she has ever been to, in her hands, but somehow she mange's not to ever raise her voice or slap me across the face. She has always looked at me with her warm loving brown eyes, and even though I can see that she is getting gray in her long brown hair I don't think of her as old like some people would .She dropped out of college just so that she could take care of me, I am mad at my real dad because if he hadn't left us we wouldn't be in the position we are in now. Well I don't know if we wouldn't be in our position right now because he could have been a dead beat but I know that is not true because of how my mom talked about him, like he was a king or something it was sweet, I wish when I grow up I could fall in love like they did.

Then something felt empty inside of me and I felt like I would break into tears. Was it because of my father or something else, I decided not to freak myself out by asking a bunch of questions. Anyway I have wavy long black hair that I recently saved up money to get red highlights in, my mom was like any other mom and didn't approve…at first but then she agree and told me I should get red ones because they would match my eyes, you see my eyes are funny they will go from a sea green to a chocolate brown. People tell me I have special eyes and that I should be grateful for them but I am not the make me look like an even bigger freak than I already am. I don't seem to fit in anywhere because I have always moved from school to school and I stick up for the 'weak link' as the bullies like to say it, but I don't care all I want to do is what I think is best, you know the right choice. Even if that meant I wasn't as popular as Nancy Bobofits, I still don't understand how people can be her friend much less stand within 10 feet of her. The only time I will do that is when I am required to, and that never happens because the last time the teacher did that well let's just say the class had to have a new pre algebra and the woman is like in her fifties and from a little ghost town in Georgia. She is pretty weird and not nice, well to me at least but she loves the little weirdo Nancy.

Nancy Bobofits was a red-headed, freckle-faced evil little girl, who loved making trouble, especially me because I wasn't one of those girls who were willing to let her walk all over me like a place mat. The teachers never caught her doing nor saying anything wrong it's like she was an angel and I was devils spawn. I didn't let that get to me too much but I still was a little angry that they had always marked me as the bad kid because I didn't have a rich daddy that would bribe the teachers like Nancy does. Nancy loves tormenting me also because she knows I can't do anything back to her because I am on 'probation' and the headmaster of course was my parole officer or something. She knew exactly how to make me angry and that was picking on my best friend Grover who was a scrawny kid with light brown eyes and curly brown hair, I think he had gotten held back a few times because he had acne and a little bit of a beard growing on his chin. He had something wrong with his legs so that excused him from gym for like the rest of his life. So yeah you could say that Grover was an easy target and of course got picked on a lot.

I was determined not to get in trouble after all of those other time I went on field trips. I was glad that Mr. Brunner was leading this one because he was the only teacher that really understood me and the one who caught Nancy doing something wrong so that it backfired on her. I liked Mr. Brunner because he was cool; if you took one look at him you would think he was just like all of the rest of the teacher that put me to sleep.

Mr. Brunner was a middle guy in a wheelchair. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes that sometimes looked at me and they look older than possible. He was our Latin teacher, he is really cool but sometimes I feel like he pushes me way too hard, he expects me to do as good as everyone no not as good, better.

Anyway we were heading to an art gallery filled with ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I hated how Nancy got to insult me but if I even said one word to her Mrs. Dodds would turn her head at me and hiss. I liked how Nancy would try and outsmart Mr. Brunner but he would always have a smart comeback toward her., and she would get so mad that her face would turn redder than her hair, if possible. Then she would duck behind her friends but I wasn't allowed to even smile without Mrs. Dodds giving me the evil eye.

Why isn't life fair?

That's when Nancy yelled that stupid nickname that she knew I hated but still used it on me just to bug me, in her stupid annoying nasally voice.

"Alli!" she whined with a mocking look in her eyes, god do I wish I could just punch her so hard it would knock that stupid smirk off of her stupid face, it would do us all a big favor.

"What?" mimicking her whiney voice and she glared at me and then smirked at what was behind me that even I was scared to look behind me. I did though and it did scare me, it was Mrs. Dodds glaring at me and then she pointed her crooked finger at me.

"Now honey is that how we talk to people?" She crackled "I am afraid you will have to get detention for that." She had an evil glint in her eyes like she had been waiting for this for a long time. WAIT! What did I mean by that, I mean she is a teacher what is she going to do she can't hurt me. She may hate me with passion but she can't hit me.

That's when I got hit with a piece of tuna sandwich. YUCK! It's not like I am a vegetarian but I won't eat fish or any animal that comes from the sea. I didn't need to turn around to see who threw that because I knew who did and she knew I didn't eat fish, stupid Nancy. I was so mad that a roaring sound came into my ears and the next thing I know Nancy is soaked with water from the wishing fountain and then she started to scream like bloody murder.

"ALEX PUSHED ME!" She screamed and I was about to get in there and slap her but I was held back by a glaring Mrs. Dodds who went to make sure the 'poor' and 'innocent' victim ,Nancy, was okay. Then she turned to me at the speed of lightning and said

"Now honey I warned you that that is not how we treat people, didn't I?" she asked in mad voice but I still could see that glint in her eyes.

"Well technically not because you warned me that that is not how we _talk _to people and she de-" I stopped right there because I could see I was only making it worst for myself. She just points to the gift shop and I go right in speed walking as fast as I could. So she going to make me buy Nancy a new shirt that couldn't be all that bad could it? Except I would be forced to do it and I know I was going to get detention, I couldn't tell which one was worst. That's when Mrs. Dodds tried to slash me with a knife, wait no that wasn't a knife that was her….fingernails!

I had to do something and thin I saw one of those rain sticks and I grabbed it and hit her in the head with it and then Mr. Brunner was at the door and then threw something at me and I caught it with fast reflexes. It was a bronze sword and then when Mrs. Dodds tried to get up and attack me I closed my eyes and made a clean swipe right threw her from her left collarbone to her right rib, it felt somehow natural to me, and she turned into dust.

What just happened?

**Tell me what you think about Artimis Marie Jackson!**


	5. heart ache and the twin gods

**Hey guys, well here you go.**

**Edwards's pov**

_No,_ no, **no!** I refused believe that she is gone. Rosalie keeps telling me to get over it and that it was just a

lousy human that was just bringing us all down, I want to tell her 'what if Emmet went missing, what she

would do' but I don't knowing that it would only make it worse. I would find my Bella even if it was the

last thing I did, and it probably would be because it has been 6 months since she has disappeared and

for some odd reason nobody knows who she is anymore and I asked Alice who may I add is still blaming

herself for this.

She said she didn't know either and that she couldn't see Bella's future which only means that

something even worst could have happened. Good news, well it may not be good new but it was much

better than the bad, someone could have tooken her and she could still be alive and someone is going

on Alice's blind spots.

Bad news she is dead but I won't give up until I know for sure, last time I believed someone when they

told me this I almost killed myself and almost bringing her with me, if I ever get her back I won't ever

make the same mistakes I did before, cant I ever do anything right, anything that won't hurt her? Just

then a song that wasn't one to hear right now, one that can only remind me of my mistake as I drove

home from where I found her, because for some reason I felt closest to her there. Anyways the song I

heard was 'mistake' by Demi Lovato on the radio station, I wanted to turn it off because it hurt a lot but I

didn't because I knew I deserved to wallow in heart ache.

_Now that I am thinking sober Don't you try to get no closer I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and _

_drive Looking in the rear view mirror Everything is so much clearer Watch me wave it all goodbye, _

_goodbye The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs Someone to save, to save But it don't work _

_that way_

_ Think you made your greatest mistake I'm not gonna call this a break Think you really blew it this _

_time Think you could walk, on such a thin line Won't be taking your midnight calls Ignore the rocks you _

_throw at my wall I see it written on your face You know you made it_

_Your greatest mistake your greatest mistake your greatest mistake your greatest mistake_

_ When the last straw is broken When the last door is closing Ain't that dumb to stick around, stick _

_around I ain't got the time for looking back You went and let yourself slip through the cracks And you just _

_keep going down, down, down I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time No one to save, to save _

_These sick cycles over babe_

_ Think you made your greatest mistake I'm not gonna call this a break Think you really blew it this _

_time Think you could walk, on such a thin line Won't be taking your midnight calls Ignore the rocks you _

_throw at my wall I see it written on your face You know you made it Your greatest mistake_

_ Why you lookin' at me, spittin' the same old line Tryin' to creep back Ain't no flippin' my mind _

_Don't you get it by now The story's over, over Still callin' my name outside my house I'm hittin' the switch _

_Watch the lights go out Watch the lights go out I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh I hope you ache, _

_ache, ache, ohh, ohh_

_ Think you made your greatest mistake I'm not gonna to call this a break Think you really blew it _

_this time You think you could walk, on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking your midnight calls ignore the rocks you throw at my wall I see it written on your face _

_you know you made it your greatest mistake Oooh. Oooh_

During the song I kept thinking about Bella's face when I told her I didn't believe her, or when she saw

me kissing Tanya, the hurt, sorrow, and betrayal all of it. I wish I would have been more for her. Just

then I saw something, no wait someone with chestnut brown hair like Bella's I pulled over as fast as I

could to run and catch up with her. I saw it was my Bella, I knew it because of her beautiful heartbeat

and her amazing smell. I tried to run after her but for some reason I couldn't make my feet go fast

enough, and she was smiling at me and beckoning for me to follow her and I tried so hard but I couldn't,

if I had been human I would have been crying from the frustration. I realized that we were on Quintana

beach **(A/n I don't know if this is a real beach.) **and she was on a cliff and she looked like she was going

to jump and I screamed out to her as loud as I could telling her to stop and please don't do it but she just

smiled and giggled at me and my suffering and then she jumped and finally my legs worked as they

should and I ran as fast I could and jumped into the water I search for her but I could not see her

anywhere in this water.

I decided I was getting delusional and gave up searching for her here, I pulled myself up to the shore

and dry sobbed, and I couldn't function knowing I did not nor did anyone else know where she was.

What if she was alive and something was wrong with Alice's talent. What if she was happy just where

she was and she didn't need me around to protect her or hurt her anymore than I already had. What if

she found someone else and he treated her like the queen she is, but that thought only hurt me more,

but I at least had to make sure she was safe and happy wherever she was.

That's when I heard cold- hearted laughter behind and that's when I saw that their two boys standing

there. I could tell that they were laughing at me, and I started to growl which made them laugh harder.

"We know that you are looking for someone, someone that you have betrayed." Said the boy with the

one with dark black eyes.

"Hello I am Phobos and this is Deimos." The one with dark brown eyes.

I could tell they were twins except the fact that they had different eyes. Their names were familiar and

then I realized that it was from Greek mythology.

"You know how you saw that 'hallucination' of the person you love the most but betrayed the most.

Well I caused that, I am Deimos the god of fear, dread and terror, my twin is the god of panic fear, flight,

and battlefield rout. And since we are the sons of Aphrodite we also represent the fear of loss." Said

Deimos, I wanted to laugh but for some reason I believed them. Jezz I am becoming more and more

crazier by the second. Then a beautiful woman came and appeared out of thin air, now I really am crazy.

"Boys would you quite bothering him, he has just lost Bella, and you weren't supposed to hear that."

She said pointing her finger at me and she had a 'oops what am I going to do now' look on her face.

"what do you know of Bella and her being lost?" I asked/exclaimed, I wanted answers

"Well, I know that she doesn't exist anymore and that Bella swan was basically never born, and that her

Leaving is your biggest fear." Said Phobos and then Aphrodite back-handed him in the head and giving

Him a very terrifying glare

"You weren't supposed to hear that either but since you have we can't change the past so what's the

point in keeping it from you anymore? Bella swan no longer exists anymore now she is known as Artimis

Marie Jackson, her looks are very different but her personality is the only thing that the gods didn't take

from her. She is a demigod her father is Poseidon and she lives in New York, you should probably wait

about 5 years before seeing her, I would really appreciate it thank you bye come on boys!" she said that

all in one breath I hardly caught it all and then they were gone.  
was my Bella a demigod and was she in New York? I didn't know but I had to try it but why would I have to wait 5 years before seeing her. All of the questions roamed in my head as I drove to the airport and called my family to tell them.

**Swift move Phobos! Tell me what you think! Review!**


	6. a tour and a vision

**Here you go.**

**Alex's pov**

It had been a week after the attack from and I knew Grover was hiding something. He was always such a bad liar. Does he really think I am an idiot? That I wouldn't know that he was lying? I was still on edge from every little thing and I couldn't stop thinking about it, the crazed look of the teacher that I had always known hated me, but I had never thought she would kill me and if she ever did she would turn in to a hag that you saw in movies, but she couldn't really turn into what she always was. I started having bad dreams about that women or-thing whatever you want to call her or it.

Then I heard that there was going to be new students which weren't a big surprise to me but I also heard that these kids were from Forks, Washington. Funny, what kind of town is named Forks .for some reason I felt like this should ring a bell and that I should know this place. Weird. I know but don't blame me, I think either I imagined this, I am going crazy, or there is something really wrong and I am not who my mom says I am. I don't know which one to go with because there all pretty bad, but I tried not to think of it like that.

These kids were in for a ride, I wonder what kind of school forks was because this school was a school filled with trouble; we have chain link fences, metal detectors and security. Says trouble or what? Then the headmaster came up to me and said I would be showing them around, if I didn't do a good job I would have even more detention. Why was she trying so hard anyways? She didn't do that to anyone. I wonder how much they were worth. I knew better than to ask her that though. She was almost as scary as Mrs. Dodds. Almost.

**4 days later…**

The Cullen's were here and I had to get up at 7:00 to show them around, I was on my way to the office right now. I let Grover sleep instead of going to the boy's dorm. I dressed in a green Celtics jersey; some faded glory jeans and my old black pair converse and grabbed a banana. I don't know why a sophomore or even a freshman couldn't show them around because half of them are 3 years older than me. They are 15 and 16 and I am 12, well getting up was hard and I guess that's my punishment for talking back to the teacher yesterday. I had to run across the campus because I had to be there by 7:00 sharp or the head master would have my head. It was 6:59 and I was even half way there, I am glad I was a fast runner and actually practiced unlike Nancy and her friends who easily got out of gym by batting their eyelashes.

I finally got there and ran into a wall, but when I really saw it I realized it was a huge chest. I looked up and saw a massive guy that had humongous biceps. He had curly black hair pale skin and a goofy smile on his face as he looked at me, I had a feeling he was trying not to laugh at me and immediately became offended. I gave him my best glare and that only made him burst out laughing and I frowned. I saw his; I am guessing his family staring at us.

"Wow, you have got a hard chest."

They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There was a blonde girl beside him; she had to be the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Then there was a honey blonde guy standing next to a small black spiky haired girl at his side. They had to be teachers because they looked way too old to be students except the small one. Then I saw him, he was a little more boyish, he had messy but still beautiful bronze hair and I notice they all had pale skin but were beautiful in their own way. They were dressed way better than me. I turned my attention back to the big one.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"The little 5th grader that just ran into my abs and tried to scare me off with a funny looking glare." He said still close to laughing.

"I am a 6th grader you big idiot!" I yelled and the others laughed

"Doesn't look like it." He said and frowned at my insult

"Well, we all can't be human mountains!" I yelled even louder because I hated when people insult my size. The others laughed harder and I couldn't see why, maybe an inside joke or something.

"Are you guy's new teachers or something?" I asked over the laughing

"Certainly not miss Jackson." Said a familiar voice from behind me. "These are the new students, the Cullen's." said the headmaster.

"Oh" I said dumbly

"Well get to showing them around Miss Jackson or else." She said in a cold voice glaring dagars at me.

"Yes ma'm because I am the only person actually fit for the job" she looked about ready to explode and I pushed them out of the office. ".alright I am Artimis Jackson but I prefer Alex." Then they all looked at me with realization and I looked at them with confusion.

I walked in front of them and told them about the school info that I could remember from when the principle told me about it.

"AAAAAALLLLIIIIIIIIIII!" Said a familiar eerie voice from behind me breaking off what I was about to say. I was looking at the Cullen's and they looked up from me and at Nancy.

"What do you want?" I said turning around to face her.

"Oh well, me and the other girls were going to have a sleep over and just like always you are NOT invited." She said, smirking at me.

"I don't want to go to your guy's stupid sleepovers because you all are SO NOT worth my time just like this conversation isn't." I said trying not to blow a gasket.

Then I heard a yelp behind her and saw the older guys who were going to be in class with the Cullen's pick on Grover just like they always did. I pushed Nancy out of my way and ran toward the guys.

"Yo, Kris what are you doing now." I said trying to control my breathing.

"This is none of your business, Jackson." He said glaring at me.

"You are bullying my best friend so yeah I am making it my business." I said staring him head on, I wasn't afraid of this punk because if he had to pick on someone much weaker and younger than him then how strong could he be.

Then again he was captain of the football team so…now I was in trouble.

_'Dont back down. It makes you lok weaker._' I though to my walked up to me and got in my face. well he had to look down to get in my face but you know what I mean.

I stomped on his foot and stepped back and kicked him where the sun dont friends got out of the trance they were in and grabed my arms. His girlfriend Leslie stepped up and looked like she was going to slap me. I flinched when i felt the impact of her freshly french manicured hand on my cheek.

Then she was pulled away by her hair and I looked. It was Rosalie Hale! She pulled Leslie by her fake blond hair and extetions away from me. Then Emmet and Jasper got Kris's friends to let me go and Edward grabed Kris by the shirt and they all put the bullies on the wall.

"Its not right, that you are picking on little will stop now...or else." Edward said but he looked like he wanted to more than just warn them. they let them got and they took off.

The Cullens walked over to me. Edward picked me up and he dusted me off. he grabbed my chin and looked at my cheek which i could feel swelling. then he looked me in the eye. I grimced, normal tour guides weren't like me. They didnt get into fights with the Quarter back or get bitch slapped by one of the most popular girls in school.

"Well, wasnt that fun?" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. The Cullens grinned.

"Bel-Alex, maybe you should pick on people your own size." says Emmet

"I am SO NOT afraid of getting hit, I am not afraid of Kris or his Horibble girlfriend." i said pushing out my chest.

"really, then why did you flinch?" Edward asked closed to laughs, but also on the verge of getting knocked upside the head.I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang.

"lunch time." i said

"yo, Bells. Thanks for saving my behind back there." grover said walking up to us.

"no problem but you should thank the Cullens they saved us both." i said wanting to aviod the spotlight.

"Thanks Guys." Grover said and the Cullens shrugged.

"So what is a girl like you doing in this place." edward asked.

"What kind of girl am I?" i asked confused.  
"you know a nice one a friendly one." he said as him and his family sat at our lonely table.

"Well, when your family or the court of whoever decides that your too bad. They take you to this lovely Purgetory, oh sorry boarding school. where you learn basic skills like where to hide so that you dont cause attention to your self. Or how to protect yourself when you know you are not going to win a fight. How to dodge bullies by hiding behind Freaky Fred over there by the pop machine during gym." I said pointing to him. Edward pulled my hand down.

"havent you ever heard that its not polite to point at people especially when you are talking about them." he said and i shrugged.

"so your mom didnt want you." Alice in heck did she know i did have a dad.

"Its not really that. She wanted to take care of me but i am not the best in school if you havent already noticed and i am not allowed in public schools. Then she married Smelly gabe, my stepdad and he absolutly doent like me." i said and just hearing my self say that made me realize how messed up my life is. we didnt really talk after that.

they didnt touch their looked like when ever they moved or looked around that it was .

I showed them around and they just kept looking at me like I had just jumped off of a cliff but then reappeared like magic. Then I tripped and Edward caught me by the arm, and his skin was cold but familiar. I looked up to say thank you but when I looked into his eyes I saw something that was like a vision.

ALEX'S VISION

"_I love you too." Said a girl that had brown hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was saying it to the bronze haired boy and he kissed her lightly on the lips as she blushed. It was something weird because it was like I was feeling her feelings, pure love and compassion. I felt her heart speed as she looked into his eyes. It was like I was her._

END OF VISION

I was still looking into his eye and his family was staring at us, he was looking at me with love but sadness and then controlled it looked at me like he would to any other 12 year old kids.

"Thanks." I said softly. That was the end of the tour and I was worn out, never again will I wake up at 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday.

I felt all weird and was trying to figure out what that vision thing was. Then I fell asleep and felt someone pick me up but I wasn't waking up. What was happening?

**Review!**


	7. the gods decide

**Enjoy!**

**Nobody's pov**

The gods were infuriated by Aphrodite and her son's actions but even more mad that they couldn't do anything about it.

"Aphrodite, we could have just taken him to her basically because you and your idiotic sons chose to give him her information and that vision." Said Hera

"We took her from her life for a reason!" said Artimis "do you want to die? Because if you do just don't bring the rest of us down with you."

"all that work for what, nothing!" said Hermes

Aphrodite just sat there and let them take shots at her and didn't say anything back. She knew they wouldn't listen and even if they did they would get even madder and say things that they didn't mean. It would do no good to say things that she would regret later too. She knew that they couldn't take her away this time.

"Zeus, cant we just give her a new life?" asked Apollo

"No Apollo, because the satyr, Grover, already knows about her and he would try and follow her if we took her. We can't take his memory away because he is still half immortal, we could have tried to take away the human side of his memories but that would be no use. It was his immortal side that met Alex and is her guide." Said Zeus calmly and then looked at Athena with pleading eyes trying to get her to cooperate with this meeting, most importantly him.

"I have an idea." She said simply and everyone stared at her with relived eyes.

"We can get Chiron and Grover to take her to camp half blood and say it would be safer there for her. They saw what had happened. Though we can't have her father say it we have to get Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, or even Hestia. They would suspect that she was their child for whoever tells them and they would think that they only want her safe so of course they would obey quickly." Said Athena as she left the room.

"I agree with that plan!" said Ares

"Of course you do." Said Demeter

"You just don't want to do any thinking you lazy bum!" said Dionysus

"Shut up you old drunk, I am just agreeing on my sis's plan and saying how I like it, is that a crime!" Ares said trying to look innocent but that was kind of hard to do when you are the god of war. The other gods just rolled their eyes and sighed then looked at Zeus for directions.

"We will go through with that plan." He said and Poseidon looked crestfallen because he was tired of taking her away from her life, fate. "Now we must figure out who will do it, who will get Chiron to get b- Alex to Camp Half-Blood and fast." Zeus said thinking that no of the gods heard his mess up with Bella and Alex's names.

They all looked at each other when they knew he wasn't looking because they had heard it too. They knew Zeus didn't like the fact that they had taken an innocent human's life even though she wasn't supposed to be alive because of the big three pact but there was no changing it. They also knew that Poseidon was also mad, and sad because of the situation. He didn't want this for his daughter, none of them wanted this for their children but they had to be strong and get over like they always did. Or they died in painful nasty ways.

"I will do it!" said Hestia

"No, I will do it!" said Artimis; the two goddess had a glared down.

"no, you both can do it." Said Zeus "it will better if you both do it anyway because that will only make it look like she is either one of your daughters. It will confuse them."

"We will do the plan once she is asleep." Said Hestia

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, well if you didn't already know this, I have gotten a new laptop so yeah. I am looking for a Beta-Reder for this story so if you are interested then PM me and I'll let you know if you got the job.**

**Bella's pov**

I couldn't tell if I was having a good dream or a bad man who was standing in front of me was SPARKLING! Literaly! It was weird but it didnt make him any less beautiful...if anything it made him more beautiful if it was was Edward Cullen. Man we already had an electric current going through us but now dreams, this was getting like my world shifted around just in one second and it was edward in the middle and not me anymore.

We were in this amazing meadow and for some reason I felt like I should have known it but I didn't. I looked down at my were so... hair was still waist length but it was brown and i was so much was so unreal.i couldnt explain it.

"Remember me Bella, you have too! You were mine, you will always be mine no matter what but you have to remember me." He said, he had been telling me that for about 10 minutes now and I was getting frustrated.

"My name isnt bella." i said for the 100th time already but when I said that name it sent a familar surge through me.

I think I would have remembered someone as angelic as you in my life.

"You will remember one day,i ...Bella, Bella...Bella?" He said but his voice went from soft as velvet to scratchy and panicky.

Someone was shaking me and my Perfect Edward was leaving me, fading ...No,No I don't want to go.I want to stay hd look at him. I could do that forever.

"Bella you have to wake up now but I promise you I will find you, I will do what ever it takes to find you." He said in his velvety soft voice that sounded a bit strained.

That wasn't right, angels shouldn't sound that way.

my eyes popped open and i sat straight up just to be knocked down when my head hit grovers.

"bbaaaaaahhhhh. Owwww." he yelled.

bbaaaaaahhhh? what was that?

"Grover what are you doing?" I said slightly annoyed he woke me up.

"well it sounded lik you were haveing a bad dream and i decided to wake you up." he said simply.

i looked around and saw that i was on a cot.

"Did I get hit by a ball again?" I asked, "This doesn't look like the nurses office. Did you take me to the hospital? did you call my mom?" i asked excited, maybe this time i could convince her to take me home, you knw home to down town.

"what no. does this look like a hospital?" he asked looking around the room. the walls were all wooden like a cabin.

"What i thought might have been inovating finally, all that white,you got it covering just about every wall and the bright white lights?" I said hoping to move this convestation from that.  
"so where am i?" iasked

"Well i dont know how to tell you this so asked someone to help us out." he said and i cautioned but let it go because grover would never lead me into anything bad. at least i hope not.

"Are you feeling good?" he asked and i nodded."Great lets go!" he took my hand and led me out the door.

It was so were a bunch of cabins in a U shape.

"What is this place?" i asked still in a didn't anwser me.

We walked passed people playing archery and stopped at this huge blue house.I heard people talking.

"Chiron I dont see why we can't get a normal school bus instead of a small one." said a girl

"You are NOT normal!" another one yelled.

"You're mama isn't-" she was cut off by the man named chiron.

**Sorry but that's all I can give you now. Tommarrow I will add more but I promised someone I would update today. Oh remember if you are interested in being a Beta for me then PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, well if you didn't already know this, I have gotten a new laptop so yeah. I am looking for a Beta-Reder for this story so if you are interested then PM me and I'll let you know if you got the job.**

**Bella's/Alex's pov (I don't like being confused and so yeah...I am lame)**

I couldn't tell if I was having a good dream or a bad man who was standing in front of me was...SPARKLING! Literaly! It was weird but it didn't make him any less beautiful...if anything it made him more beautiful if it was was Edward Cullen. Man, we already had an electric current going through us but now dreams, this was getting like my world shifted around just in one second and it was Edward in the middle and not me anymore.I was 12 and he was 15 or just wouldn't work.

We were in this amazing meadow and for some reason I felt like I should have known it but I didn't. I looked down at my were so... hair was still waist length but it was brown and I was so much taller than I was suppose to even sitting was so unreal.I couldnt explain it.

"Remember me Bella, you have too! You were mine, you will always be mine no matter what but you have to remember me." He said, he had been telling me that for about 10 minutes now and I was getting frustrated.

"My name isn't Bella." I said for the 100th time already but when I said that name it sent a familar surge through me.

I think I would have remembered someone as angelic as you in my life.

"You will remember one day,I ...Bella, Bella...Bella?" He said but his voice went from soft as velvet to scratchy and panicky.

Someone was shaking me and my perfect Edward was leaving me, fading ...No,No I don't want to go.I want to stay and look at him. I could do that forever, but I couldn't because he was looking for a woman/girl named and this was a dream.

"Bella you have to wake up now but I promise you I will find you, I will do what ever it takes to find you." He said in his velvety soft voice that sounded a bit strained.

That wasn't right, angels shouldn't sound that way.

My eyes popped open and I sat straight up just to be knocked down when my head hit Grovers.

"Baaaaaahhhhh. Owwww." he yelled.

Baaaaaahhhh? What was that?

"Grover what are you doing?" I said slightly annoyed he woke me up.

"Well it sounded like you were having a bad dream and I decided to wake you up." he said simply.

I looked around and saw that I was on a cot.

"Did I get hit by a ball again?" I asked, "This doesn't look like the nurses office. Did you take me to the hospital? Did you call my mom?" I asked excited, maybe this time I could convince her to take me home, you knw home to down town.

"What no. Does this look like a hospital?" he asked looking around the room. The walls were all wooden like a cabin.

"What I thought might have been inovating finally, all that white,you got it covering just about every wall and the bright white lights?" I said hoping to move this convestation from that.  
"So where am I?" I asked

"Well I don't know how to tell you this so I asked someone to help us out." He said and I cautioned but let it go because grover would never lead me into anything bad. At least I hope not.

"Are you feeling good?" He asked and I nodded."Great lets go!" He took my hand and led me out the door.

It was so were a bunch of cabins in a U shape.

"What is this place?" I asked still in a didn't anwser me.

We walked passed people playing archery and stopped at this huge blue house.I heard people talking.

"Chiron I dont see why we can't get a normal school bus instead of a small one." Said a tall blonde girl

"You aren't normal!" another one yelled.

"You're mama isn't-" She was cut off by the man named Chiron, why did that sound familar?  
"Now children." he said in a calm he did that I don't know.

Grover led me right through the stared at me like I was an alien.

"Hello Bella." said 'Chiron', as the other kid said it but I knew him.

" ?" I asked kind of feeling better that I knew two people here.

"Actually my realy name is Chiron." He said.

"Okay."I replied."Grover what has this got to do with anything?"

"Well Bella you obviously aren't at the boarding school remember what I was teaching you at the school,right."

"You were teaching us myths from Ancient Greece."I said and someone in the back snorted.

"Well, what if I told you that these 'myths' ,as you say, are real." He said and I expected someone to start laughing or a guy with a camera to jump out and say 'gottch ya'.That did happen though he stared at me with serious eyes.

"That can't be true."I said and the stared at me.

"Well did I ever teach you a story where the Gods faded?I think not. The Greeks forgot where they came from and forgot the Gods." 'Chiron' retorted.

"Well,no but..." I trailed off realizing that I didn't have much of a answer for that, but there was absolutly no chance that the Gods were still alive much less alive in the first were Myths and this was a dream and I would wake up in my room in Yancy and I would find out that there was a pop quiz on Thursday that I forgot to study for.

"Exactly." Said a Asian-looking boy.

Then a cellphone started to ring.

'If I was your girlfriend I would never let you go, let you take me places I ain't never been before.

Baby take a chance so I'll never ever know you got money in your hands that you would really like to blow.

Dance,dance,dance on you tell about our flow what we eat and forgien do.I don't know about you but I know about me so say hello to fasoto in three, two...' **(A/N My friend made this has more to it but this is a ringtone.I had to put it in there.)**

It was a girl-remix of 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber.

"Turn that off!" Said the Asian boy.

"No I like it!" Said a girl that was sitting across from him.

"I don't care what you like! That is a stupid song and the fact that they made a girl virsion makes it worse." He said rudely.

"Shut it Yew no one takes orders from you accept those who have to but we don't. Keep playing it, Silena!" said a big girl, now when people say a girl is big they mean she is fat but this girl was all muscle.

"Is that so Clarise?" He as he stood up showing his size. I laughed loudly and put my hand over my mouth. Yew and everyone else turned to me.

"You got something to say newbie?" I was taken back at that.I didn't care if this was the president, no one talk to me like that.

"So what if I do?" I asked and he sized up to me.

"Well say it if you do or don't talk." He said, no he didn't.

"First of all I talk when I want to and second I would but I don't have time to waste as you process it all." I said and I heard Chiron clear his throat as Yew was about to respond. I heard people laughing and giggling.

"That is Silena I would like you to be careful about that cellphone please ask politely next be respectful of our new please be respectful of other cabin-leaders and Alex try not to laugh at the size of other campers." He said that and Michel stood back up.

"Is that why you were laughing at me newbie?" He said anger buring in his voice but it was was shaking and turning red, image that along with his smallness and I doub you would be able to keep a straight face.

"Yes now shut up and sit down." I said looking at Chiron, I was really getting annoyed and people looked like it was a very funny TV made my blood boil...I wasn't here for their entertainment. I don't know what I was here for but I am pretty sure I wasn't here for that.

"I will not shut up and sit down! How would you like it if someone laughed at your size?" He asked.

"I'll bet that isn't the only thing that is small on you Michel!" Yelled a boy from the took me a second but I got and I wrinkled my nose.I didn't need to know that.

"You did not just say that." Said the girl named Katie.

"I am big down there." Michel said defensively but he was blushing.

"Yeah I doubt it." Said the boy.I was getting more and more grossed out by the second.I was learning crap I didn't want to learn but did anyways.

"Alright I want no more of that keep all comments to your self." Comanded Chiron taking control.

"Now back to what we were talking you are a demigod and the reason you are interesting is because you were brought here by two Olympian and one that used to be an Olympian." Said a blonde haired guy who was about my age.I would be lying if I said he wasn't hot but he did look like a nerd.

A very hot had curly,messy blonde grey eyes and a good were all wearing orange shirts but me.

"Its Alex."I said I processed what he said and I couldn't help but feel a little bit angry.I was only interesting because I was brought here by two women who claimed to be godesses.I take back what I thought about him being hot.

He glared at he looked away like I was a math problem that wasn't worth his I was predictible.

"Justin why don't you give Grover a break and show Alex around." Chiron asked, Grover was about to protest but Justin pulled me out by my not much of a people person.

"Come on the faster I get this done the faster I can get away from you and back to my cabin." He said and reminded me some much of someone.**(A/N Can anyone guess who it is?)**

It hit a nerve for some reason.I shook it off. I had to prove to the people who found us that I wasn't crazy.  
"What's your problem?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. I could already tell this guy wasn't very pleasent to new girls with black hair and green/brown eyes. Oh look I have those qualities! (Hint the sarcasm)**(A/N I always say that to my friends when I am using sarcasm on them so that they don't miss it.)**

"What's my problem? Well I was telling Chiron about my plans to rebuild when two very powerful goddesses come with a girl in there arms." He snarled and I if that's the case then this convestation was useless.

"These are the will be staying in cabin eleven if we find out who your godly parent is." He said towing me along. "This is the armory..." He trailed off when he felt that I wasn't listening.

"What?" He asked rudely.  
"You said if we find my godly. First of all how do you know I am I a demigod and second why would we need to find them and third of all you said 'if' as in it doesn't always happen?" I asked and he looked slightly annoyed but shook it off.

"We know you are a demigod because of your aura and the fact that you were brought here by two you are very powerful and imortant to the wouldn't have done that for no gods aren't suppose to get involved with their childrens goes against a bunch of their rules."

"Oh come on how many rules could it go against?" I asked.

"Interfering with their childrens lives,interfering with their safty, Interfering with their with-"He started to babble and I had to stop him.

"Alright I get it they broke rules, but as I always say rules are made to be broken." I said trying to keep up with his turned around very fast making me go face first into his throat and him cathching me.I heard the snap of a camera and looked looked like an bratty girl.

"This is soooo going around.'Has Justin Chase found his match with freak-show' ?" She said looking at nothing particular but spreaded her hands infront of her as best she could with the camera phone in her hand.

"Drew don't do this." Justin said.

"I think I will though,Justy, because freak show is causing an up roar with the not let them see her for what the freak she really is...that and a slut that is willing to jump into the arms of the first guy that calls her important." She said in a voice that I think that she thought sounded sexy. "I am sorry that you have to get involved Justy but I have to do this."

I was about to go up and punch her but Justin held me back and I looked up at snapped two pictures of him with his arms around me again but one where we are looking in each others eyes and another where we are looking at the camera.

She ran off twitching her hips which I think was supposed to be swaying.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Justin who had his hands on his face.

"I don't we really can do is act like there is nothing going on." He said.

I nodded my head slowly and tried to understand why she was doing she wanted was attention and since I was getting it she was going to try and make it bad I was already a big enough freek I didn't need her to make me an even bigger one.

He showed me the rest of camp and then dropped me off at cabin eleven where I met the cabin leader Lucy blushed around her.

People steered clear of me because of the whole two goddesses brought me here.I was a freak amongst those who were already freaks.

A few days after I got here when ever I was around Justin people raised their eyebrows gave me a paper and said that it was going around camp.

**Artimis Jackson+Justin Chase=Freak show!**

It said at the top and then it had the pictures that Drew took and at the bottom there was more.

**This is Alex on her first day after the cabin leaders how she is throwing herself at poor Justin on her first day.**

I got tears in my eyes.I didn't ask to be here and I was getting judged by something that isn't even real.I couldn't survive a few days here much less being here any longer.

**Review and tell me how you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys ummm well, as some of you may have saw that I had snarkiness in my words in my story 'waking up in 2005'. I don't know what happened to me. Why I would be that mean, its not in me. I rarely ever use the word 'snarky' .It just I had a bad day that day. I supposidly am a bad influence to my now ex-friends (there are 3 because two are twins and they have a little sister) mom. I am not allowed to be friends with them anymore because of a stupid lie that the girl I dont like and the hag she calls mom said.

I would like to say I am sorry to the person that I feel that I offended. I read it over this morning and I felt very guilty. I wasn't going to wait until I wrote another chapter for that story. I felt that she was pointing out all my flaws and if you saw me that day you would have thought you had seen death. My hair was all knotted and stringy. My face was puffy and eyes were red and had bags under them. (I wanted to have red eyes but I wanted to be beautiful and married to Edward Cullen or one of the other Cullen boys)

EPOV(Yes I had to do his point of view one day!)

We had found her. Finally! There was a problem though. She was a twelve year old girl just as that 'Goddess'-if shes telling the truth- Aphrodite said she would be. She looked so different, but her personality was the same even for that of a young girl. She was mature for her age, and protective of her friends, even if that meant getting hurt herself. When she got mad it was like a kitten who thought it was a tiger.

We were in the office getting our schedules. Alice and I were posing as 15 year-olds, and Jasper, Emmet, and Rosaile as 16 year-olds. We were told that there would be a tour guide to show us around. The secretary was drooling over us when we turned our backs to her. We sat down and she looked at the wall clock.

6:59. If she isn't here on time maybe I can do the job. I wouldn't be gone for long...

The secretary thought.

At 7:00 a.m. a young girl busted in, stood up and ran into Emmett's chest causing her to fall down. We huddled close to make sure she was fine. Then I gor a strange feeling that I needed to protect her. I had only felt that feeling with one other person...

She glared at us. If we were human we would have been scared. If looks could kill...

"Wow, you have got a hard chest!"

She was beautiful. She had long black hair and a light tan. Eyes that changed from light green to brown. She was wearing a Celtics jersey and some old looking jeans. Of course, Alice hated her outfit. Anything without a designer tag and costing at least seventy-five dollars got thrown out. Emmet laughed out loud, startling the secretary out of her staring trance.

"What are you laughing at?" she growled.

"The little 5th grader who just ran into my abs and tried to scare me off with a funny looking glare." he said close to laughter. That only made her more angry.

'My very impressive abs.' He thought and I rolled my eyes.

"I am a 6th grader you big idiot!" She bellowed and we laughed.

"Doesn't look like it." He replied, a little hurt about her insult.

"Well we all can't be human mountains!" She yelled and we all laughed at that possiblity of Emmet being human. She looked slightly confused at our inside joke but said nothing. She probably just thought we were weird.

"Are you guys the new teachers or something?" she asked

"Certainly not Miss. Jackson." The headmaster said coming up from behind her ,frightening the girl. "These are the new students, the Cullens."

Maybe this is a bad idea. If the rotten girl says something wrong that causes me to lose this kids and if that happens I will make her life a living hell. They come from a wealthy family.

Then The girl made a smart remark that would have costed her her life if she hadn't ran out of there. She introduced herself as Artimis Jackson and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that everyone was literally shocked. She showed us around the school. It looked like she was trying to remember most of it though. We kept our eyes mostly on her as she pointed out things.

"AAAAAALLLLIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A little girl screeched and Alice and Alex both flinched at the name. Alice hated the name with pasion. We looked up to see a girl with curly red hair bouncing torward us along with other girls.

"What do you want?" Alex said trying to control her temper.

"Oh well me and the other girls are going to have a sleep over and just like always you are NOT invited." she sneered.

'What a freakshow. Those poor people have to be around her. Hopefully it won't dock them in popularity. Its not their fault they have to hang around her.'

Silly, petty human. As if we would care about popularity. Especially me. That meant nothing...it may mean something to Rosalie, which causes some of our disagreements. She realizes and believes that because of 'popularity' and beauty she was left as this...an immortal.

"I don't want to go to your guy's stupid sleepovers because you all are SO NOT worth my time just like this conversation isn't."

We then heard a yelp and saw a young boy getting beat up by about five guys that looked about 15 years old. Alex looked up and she pushed the curly red head out of the way before heading over to the guys.

'Oh no she isn't...' thought Alice.

'Those guys look a little too big for her...' Thought Emmett.

'Uh I wouldn't do that...' Thought Rosalie.

'She feels very protective of that boy...'Jasper thought, and I didnt have time to get jealous.

"Yo, Kris, what are you doing now?" She demanded, trying to control her breathing. Apparently they did this often.

"This is none of you business, Jackson." The obnoxius boy said rudely. I wanted to punch him, but decided to see how Alex would play this out.

"You are bullying my best friend, so yeah, I am making it my business." She said staring him head on.

'Aww man Al what are you thinking? This jerk is the captain of the football team.' Thought the young boy who was getting beat up. I started to make my way torward them with my family backing me up. I swear if that wretch lays a hand on her...

Turns out it wasn't him that laid a hand on her, it was the other way around. She stomped on his foot hard and kicked him below the belt. His friends grabbed Alex by the arms and I stepped forward to help, but not fast enough. A bleached blonde girl slapped Alex in the face.

Rosalie surprised me but pulling the blondes' hair. Jasper and Emmet got the boys who were hold Alex down, and I got the leader of this pack by the shirt.

"Its not right, picking on little kids stop now...or else." I wanted to do more then just warn them but they are just humans. Plus it would scare Alex, but she would deny it and play it off.

Wait. What was I doing? I had only really anticipated one other persons feelings and thoughts. It was Bella. And now that I meet this strange 12 year old girl, and I was protecting her, waiting on her and memorizing her every move. Her reactions. Expressions. This was... I cant even explain my feelings.

It was unorthodox. Me, a 15, technically 17 technically 109 year-old by law 'crushing' on a 12 year-old girl. No, crushing wasnt the right word. It wasnt enough. Loving was too fast, but I couldn't deny it. I didnt want to either. This girl had made me forget about Bella for a minute there. How was that even posible?

No matter what, Bella was always on my mind. Every second of the day. And now...I had just forgotten her for 1 hour. I was comparing her to Alex. How was that even possible?

It made me hope but it also made me feel guilty. Even though this girl is supposed to be Bella it still made me feel guilty. What if Bella, the real Bella, her spirit was watching this? Knowing how I felt about the fragile girl infront of me. What if she didn't want it, or she didnt approve that. No, she wouldn't be that selfish. No.

What if my feelings didnt matter to her. What if she was worried about the girl? Alex. Her humanity. Its not like I was going to change Alex. Never. I couldnt. What if Bella didnt care about anything but making me just as pain-filled as I made her? What if she did that on purpose? To give me a message saying 'I'm still here'.

No. No matter how hurt she was, Bella would never do that to get revenge. I am not even sure revenge was in her vocabulary. Did I just think that? 'was'? Did I really believe that Bella was gone? Did it take meeting this girl to knock sense in to me? No. It was taking hope from me.

I should have been mad. I should be mad but I cant be. It wasnt her fault. She didnt see the hold she had on me. She couldnt. She was a human. She had been on this earth for a minor of 12 years. She didnt see what I saw.

She smiled at me and it took my breath away. She was beautiful. She looked away as the bell rang. That disappointed me a bit. This was insane.

"No its not." said a womans voice and I looked around to see if anyone else heard it. No, they didnt. It was like she was right next to me whispering in my ear. Her voice was beautiful.

I didnt think too much of it could I say about? People would think I was going insane. And maybe I was, but I couldnt change it. No one could.

'There is the little rebel girl.' thinks a teacher, giving Alex the evil eye. I stepped in front of Alex, blocking the teachers view of her.

I have to wonder what Alex did to make these people hate her so. She had such bad luck...like Bella.

There I go again. Forgeting Bella. I shook my head slightly and I was about to pay for her food but she was already ahead of me. I got a tray, not looking at what I got and paid. My family and I followed beheind her and she and her friend went to the table in the back of the cafeteria and as they past kids laughed or tried to trip them. Girl and boys swooned over my family and I.

'Humans...' Alice sighs and Jasper takes their tray and kisses her cheek, holding the tray they were going to share.

'Looks like that one is out of the picture...what about those two. I always did like red and look at that brawny one. I do love muscles.' Those were the thoughts of a 16 girl. I shuddered and Rosalie saw the girl eyeing Emmet and grabbed Emmets hand protectively.

'I dont think so.' snarls Rosalie in her finally got to the table after several winks and blown kisses. Alex seemed surprised that we followed her but said nothing of it. We all sat down.

'What? No freaking way! What did rebel girl use her witchy powers on them and make them like her or something?' Thought a girl with an annoying mental voice. She was quite loud. I had the urge to hit her over the head or yell at her to try and knock some sense into her.

Alex was the most lovely...most exquisite. Those words werent enough. They never would be. My God. I used to describe Bella this way. Now I had suddenly forgotten about her? I couldn't. Her and her beautiful...wait! What color were her eyes? Blue...hazel...BROWN! Thats it brown! I was forgetting her. Everything about my Bella. No I couldnt. It was like I had the memory of a human with alstimers.

Calm down. I composed myself and rejoined the conversation.

Alex told us about her mother and step-father, another person who didnt like her. Her mother still put up with him? No mother in their right mind would ever do that. What if it was just for the money though? Some say that would be gold-digging, but if Alex is this way then her mother has to be about the same way. Their has to be another reason why Alex's mother would stay with that guy other than money.

Alex talked about her mother with graditude and love and compassion. Something you rarely see with a girl her age. She was mature. She was lovely and humans just didn't see that. They saw that she was an outsider and immediately shunned or humiliated her. I wouldn't allow it to happen, not anymore. It wasnt right. Fate was jealous. Thats why it made her life a living hell, but she never blamed anyone but herself. I had to feel graditude to Grover for being her friend.

She said she wasnt the best person alive, thinking she made people's lives a living hell. Not that those were her words, but I understood them perfectly. After lunch we said our goodbyes. I was going to see her later on. Thats why I pocket picked her and took her Mp3 player to give me an excuse. Desperate, I know, but dont judge me. Alice gave me a smirk which I shook off.

After getting back we went to Alice and Rosalie's dorm to talk. It wasnt allowed, so we had to be careful and sneak in.

"She looks so different but never the less beautiful." Chirps Alice.

"Edward what are you going to do? I know she knows that you two have a connection but is trying to play it off as a little teenage crush." Rosalie says and the others nodded.

"You have to wonder about her family also." Emmet concludes. "I mean boarding school? Why would her mother send her to boarding school?"

"Maybe because her step-father told her to?" Jasper puts in.

"Thats true she says he doesnt like her." Rosalie replies softly.

We wondered for awhile more before deciding we would go and check out her records. We got to the office and made a plan. Emmet would destract the secratary while Rosalie and Jasper would stand watch and Alice and I would sneek into the Head Masters office and steal Alex's records.

The plan went perfectly but Alex had a big file though. We got back to Alice and Rosalie's dorm before sitting down and taking a look at the file. A normal human would have stumbled under the weight of it.

"She was born here in New York. Mother: Sally Jackson. It doesnt have a father listed, though." I read aloud.

"Strange, besides the fact that she is supposedly a Demi-God." Rosalie remids us all. So, she wasnt as human as I took her for. She was only half. Like us, she was living a lie,but I doubt she knew that.

"In first grade she was diognosed with Dyslexia, and then a year after that she had ADHD." I said. Bella had never gotten this.

"In fourth grade she accidently blew up a school bus with a Revolutionary War cannon." I read on and the other were just as shocked as me.

"Go Bella!" Emmet yelled out and I growled.

"She is not Bella!" I snarled and the others stared at me with wide eyes.

"Calm down Edward. It was a tiny slip, anyone could have made it." Rosalie said, protecting Emmett.

"She isnt Bella." I said in a much calmer voice.

"We know that Edward but-" Alice said with concern but also pity and she cut off before yelling, "NO!"

I saw what she saw. Alex was being taken away. I snarled and ran out of the room. I picked up the faint scent and followed it. I finally got to the dorm and busted its door open. I stopped in my place when I saw all of her things gone. I smelt another scent but it wasnt her dorm mate. It was her friend, Grover, but boys and girls weren't allowed in the others dorm.

Of course, her friend wouldn't go in there if it wasnt important. He seems much too soft hearted to break the rules. Was it important? Was Alex hurt? Maybe not emotionally, but physically? I had to find her, no matter what.

The others busted in and saw me standing there. They were asking me questions in there head.

'Where is she?', 'What happened?' I had no answers to tell them. Instead I walked out with them behind me. They had taken her again but I wasnt about to let her go without a fight. I was going down fighting for her.

So here I was. Without her all tried tracking her scent but failed. It would be strong one minute and then the next it would die off. It made no since. The power of the Gods. I normally wouldnt have believed in them. I grew up with the idea that there was only one God. The Lord. (A/NDont worry God I still believe. This is fiction!)

"Nope. Caught a scent of a boy who hasnt showered in at least 2 weeks." Says Emmet coming through the dorm. He wrinkled his nose and sat down on the bed.

"Not what we are looking for Emmett." Alice replies, giving him a disapproving look.

"Well I have looked for the scent and found nothing. Its called lightening the mood Alice." He reminded her.

"No its called 'we dont need it so shut up.'" Alice concluded.

"Alright both of you need to calm down." Rosalie said and I felt a wave of calmness bounce off the walls.

"Rose is right. It doesnt help anything if we turn on each other over a little disagreement especially, over a human boy's scent." I reminded them. They nodded and returned to their spots."So where to next, Captin?" Jasper asked sighing a bit. Alice patted his hand softly. I watch their love. And also Emmett and Rosalie's. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but I did it to myself. I made a mistake. The worst mistake of my life. Now I will spend eternity trying to make up for it.

Alright guys this is what I have for now. I would like to thank my beta PercyJacksonFan1997 for being patient. :) And to the fans for being just as patient. Review!


End file.
